kiss and sea
by Arisa Ichigawa
Summary: laut adalah tempat yang membawa kebahagiaan,tanpa di duga laut juga membawa cinta,bagaimana bisa?


Kiss and sea

Disclaimer masashi kisimoto-sama

Fict ne tetep punya arisa lhoo~saia sampai bermeditasi di bawah air terjun selama 22 tahun 2 bulan dan 22 hari untuk mendapat inspirasi…hxhxhx

Hmm saia memang terobsesi jadi pelawak,makanya fict saia humor…hmm semoga gx garing yakh dan ni adalah fict kedua saia.

Pair sasuhina

Genre romance n humor

Rate T

Warning : bawa tissue saat membaca fict ini,takut nya terlalu jelek sampai readers nangis bacanya

Happy reading

Cahaya matahari menembus dinding kamar seorang gadis cantik bernama hinata hyuga,putri dari seorang bangsawan hyuga yang terkenal bernama hyuga hiashi dan adik dari seorang cowok popular bernama hyuga neji.

Hari ini mereka sekeluarga sepakat untuk menikmati liburan musim panas dengan camping? Ke laut,hinata sudah tidak sabar untuk pergi karena baginya laut sangat menyenangkan,pagi ini dia sudah sibuk untuk mengajak ayahnya,"papiiii~~ayoo kita berangkat,hinata sudah tidak sabar"rengek hinata pada ayahnya."huft,ya ya hinata-chan,kamu ini tidak sabaran"kata ayah hinata."hei neji-nii kau ikut kan,ikut dong,ya ikutlah*Tanya ndiri jawab ndiri*"hinata nyerocos nanya sama neji.

"hah,aku malass sekali hinata,aku dirumah saja ya"kata neji,hinata hanya mendengus kesal,baginya liburan tidak akan menarik tanpa neji,lalu dia punya ide"hmm neji-nii tidakkah kau berfikir berapa banyak gadis-gadis berbikini yang berjemur di pinggir pantai"kata hinata sambil menyeringai,neji yang mendengar itu langsung bersemangat"ayoo kita berangkat hina-chan,hha semangat masa muda*lee mode on*"teriak neji sangat kuat sampai terdengar kerumah author."kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja*alakh babenya juga iya*"kata hiashi yang langsung sweatdrop melihat tingkah kedua anaknya.

Lalu mereka semua langsung on the way*wakkhh author gaul ooyyy..hahaiii*ke laut yang ada di sebelah barat konoha,sepanjang jalan neji dan hinata terus bernyanyi lagu naek ke puncak gunung?.setiba di pantai hinata langsung bermain air,sedangkan neji dan hiashi sibuk melihat pemandangan*ekhhmm taulah maksud author*.

Di sisi lain pantai terlihat seorang pemuda yang sedang berjemur ala bule dan pakle?lho?*plaakk*.pemuda tersebut bewajah tampan,tinggi,berkulit putih dan selalu dingin pada wanita,rambut raven nya yang mencuat menambah daya tarik mari perkenalan.

Sasuke POV

Namaku uciha sasuke,pria paling terkenal sejagat raya*cuiihh*dan aku sekarang duduk dibangku SMA konoha kelas hal yang bagus ada padaku,tampan,pintar,kaya sayangnya aku selalu dingin terhadap wanita,sebenarnya sih aku masih normal tapi kadang-kadang aku suka ngeri jika melihat para fans wanitaku yang bertingkah sangat agresif takut mereka berbuat macam-macam padaku,sejak kecil aku pernah berjanji pada diriku sendiri,bahwa aku akan memberikan ciuman pertamaku pada seorang wanita yang akan menjadi milikku,meski ku tahu hal ini konyol tapi entah kenapa aku terus menjaga janjiku ini.

Sekarang aku sedang berada di pantai konoha barat,aku kemari hanya sekedar refreshing dan menjauhkan diri dari para FG illegal ku yang terbentuk tanpa sepengetahuanku.

Aku sangat menyukai laut,bagiku laut bisa membawa segala kesedihan bersama ombak yang bergulung.

Hinata POV

Aku senang sekali dengan laut,sejak kecil aku selalu kemari bersama ibu,ayah,dan kakak,tapi sekarang ibu sudah tidak meninggal tepat 3 tahun lalu saat aku kelas 3 smp,yup sekarang aku adalah siswi kelas XI di SMA konoha,disana aku hanya punya sedikit teman,karena aku jarang bergaul dan sangat jarang keluar kelas saat istirahat yakh intinya aku kuper hhe.

Aku terus bermain di laut,berenang sambil bermain air,tanpa ku tahu ternyata ada sebuah ombak besar yang hendak menerjangku,aku tidak bisa lari dan akhirnya terjatuh lalu tenggelam,hal terakhir yang kurasakan adalah sesak,"ohh kami-sama akankah aku berakhir disini" semua menjadi gelap.

Sasuke POV

Saat aku sedang asyik berjemur,tiba-tiba aku melihat seorang gadis tenggelam,aku pun panik dan langsung terjun kelaut untuk menolongnya,saat aku sudah membawanya ke pantai kulihat dia sudah pingsan,aku bingung"ah kami-sama bagaimana ini…aku harus memberinya nafas buatan,tapi itu berarti aku menyerahkan ciuman pertamaku pada gadis yang tidak kukenal" kulihat parasnya yang cantik dan rambut indigo yang indah,"hmm..tidak buruk juga dia dan kurasa aku menyukainya"batinku,wajahnya terlihat sangat kesusahan,aku pun akhirnya memutuskan menolongnya daann

Chuuu….

Akhirnya aku menempelkan bibirku ke bibirnya dan memberi nafas buatan.."bibir yang lembut dan manis" pikirku

END sasuke POV

Ditempat lain

"Otou-san hinata tidak ada,aku sudah mencari nya ke mana-mana tapi hinata tidak ketemu"kata neji sambil ngos-ngosan."hah,bagaimana bisa..ohh~hinata sayaang dimana kau,ayah khawatir padamu"kata hiashi sambil menangis gaje."huh ayah sudahlah,kita cari lagi saja,malu kan dilihat orang"kata neji sambil menarik ayahnya yang aneh bin ajaib itu.

Mereka lalu melanjutkan pencarian hinata…

Normal POV

Beberapa saat kemudian hinata sadar dari pingsannya,"uhh..dimana ini"kata hinata sambil memegangi dadanya yang masih sesak."hn,kau sudah sadar"kata sasuke sambil menatap hinata.

"terakhir kali kuingat,aku tenggelam daann..oh,kau yang menolong ku ya,arigato hontouni arigato"kata hinata sambil membungkuk.

"hn,tapi kau harus bertanggung jawab"kata sasuke sambil hinata hanya bengong karena bingung.

"bertanggung jawab atas apa?"kata hinata dengan wajah innocent

"kau sudah mengambil first kiss milikku,karena itu kau harus jadi kekasihku"kata sasuke santai."uapaaa….ta ta ta ta*kelamaan*tapi kita kan baru bertemu dan aku juga tidak mengenalmu"kata hinata."sasuke uciha"kata sasuke,

"eh apanya?"jawab hinata."namaku sasuke uciha murid konoha gakuen,kau?"kata sasuke sambil terus memandang hinata

"ehhmm…aku hi-hi-hinata hyuga aku juga murid konoha gakuen tapi sepertinya aku tidak pernah melihatmu yahh mungkin karena aku tidak pernah keluar kelas saat jam istirahat,senang berkenalan dengan mu u-ciha-san"kata hinata sambil tergagap*yaealaahh secara ngomong ma sasuke getoo*

"sasuke saja"kata sasuke sambil tersenyum yang sukses membuat hinata blushing

"bagaimana jawabanmu?"si uciha chiken yang sudah malu berat*punya malu toh(plaakk)*hinata hanya menjawab dengan satu anggukan.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat jawaban hinata,dia lalu memeluk hinata dan chup,bibirnya sudah menangkap bibir hinata,hinata terbelalak..tapi kemudian dia memejamkan matanya untuk merasakan sentuhan dari bibir sexy si uciha.

Tiba-tiba

"hinataaa…apa yang kau lakukan disini dan..OMG kau bersama seorang pria"teriak hiashi neji hanya sweatdrop melihat tingkah ayahnya.

Sasuke dan hinata sontak menghentikan kegiatannya karena mendengar teriakan hiashi

"ayah,kenapa bisa disini?"Tanya hinata yang kaget sekaligus takut melihat ayahnya marah.."kami mencarimu selama berjam jam hinata,dan kau malah asik-asikan dengan pria ini"kata neji

"siapa kau?apa hubunganmu dengan anakku"kata hiashi sengit dan mengintrogasi sasuke

"perkenalkan,saya adalah uciha sasuke,calon menantu di keluarga hyuga"kata sasuke sambil membungkuk hormat pada hiashi.

"apa!sejak kapan kau dan err..putriku bersama?"Tanya hiashi kaget.

"beberapa menit yang lalu,saya harap anda menyetujui kami,karena jika tidak kami akan kawin lari"kata sasuke mengancam.

"eh apa-apaan kau,kau tidak boleh kawin lari dengan putriku"kata hiashi sambil teriak.

"memangnya kenapa?"kata sasuke dengan tampang innocent

"memangnya anakku tidak lelah,jika kau ajak kawin sambil lari!"kata hiashi sambil marah-marah,sementara yang lain hanya sweatdrop

Hinata yang sejak tadi diam pun akhirnya angkat bicara

"ayah,aku mencintai sasuke dan aku hanya ingin bersama dia,kumohon izinkan kami bersama"ucap hinata sambil memasang puppy eyes."hinata"kata sasuke terharu.

"sasuke"kata hinata

"hinata"kata sasuke sambil memegang tangan hinata*lebaayyy*

"ekehm ekhm huaatcchiim.."hiashi batuk dan bersin melihat ingkah kedua sejoli ini

"sudahlah ayah,restui saja mereka aku yakin si uciha itu bisa menjaga hinata dengan baik"kata neji

"huh,apa boleh buat,baiklah kalian kuizinkan bersama"hiashi akhirnya mengalah

"benarkah ayah,horeee"teriak hinata sambil melompat girang sementara sasuke hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan hiashi.

"baiklah,kami pergi dulu dan kau uciha,antarkan adikku pulang dengan selamat,jika tidak besok kau akan ku jadikan sup iga"kata neji mengancam

"hn,tentu saja"kata sasuke

Akhirnya hiashi dan neji pulang,sementara hinata dan sasuke tetap duduk di pinggir pantai sambil memandang laut,hinata meletakan kepalanya di bahu sasuke*kyyaa mauuu*sasuke mambelai rambut hinata lembut.

"sasuke-kun,aku sangat menyukai laut,karena laut sangat indah"kata hinata

" juga"kata sasuke."hmm,kenapa?"kata hinata

"karena laut mempertemukan kita"kata sasuke sambil tersenyum tulus,sementara hinata yang mendengarnya langsung blushing.

"kau tahu hinata,aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kali melihatmu,itulah sebabnya aku menolong mu menciummu dan memberimu nafasku,karena aku pernah berjanji akan memberikan first kiss ku pada gadis yang kelak akan menjadi nyonya uciha,dan gadis itu adalah kau"kata sasuke panjang lebar.

"ya arigato sasuke-kun,sekarang kita takkan terpisah,karena sebagian nafasmu ada padaku"jawab hinata sambil tersenyum

Mereka saling bertatapan,dan mendekatkan jarak akhirnya chuu~bibir mereka dan hinata memejamkan mata menikmati kehangatan yang ada,mereka berciuman di iringi debur ombak yang seolah mengucapkan selamat.

OWARI~

Hohoho pendek n gaje n menyedihkan yak…

Yakh beginilah…harap memaklumi IQ author yang lemot,,jadinya ceritanya menyedihkan gini dach…

Oia fict saia yang berjudul my lovely Cinderella sepertinya sudah tidak dapat diselamatkan,,jadi saia tidak melanjutkan chap nya..

Thx buat readers yang udh read

Di sini hyuga family ku buat OOC dikit…oia hinata ma neji tuh emang kalo panggil otou-san nya suka berubah-berubah,kadang ayah,kadang otou-san,kadang papi

Yakh giitu d pokoknya

Baca n review yak

Semoga amal ibadah yang review di terima oleh Allah…hhee

See u in next fanfic

Review please,,saia sangat berharap review para readers

Review yaakkk


End file.
